The Gift
by becksterRES
Summary: Amber and Nameless have been working together for years and mean so much to each other. So, for Nameless' birthday, Amber decides to do something special for her favorite oranget. Gift!fic; OCxOC; T for language of a keyblade ;


_The Gift_

Amber, sixteen-year-old keyblader and leader of the Heroes of Light walked through the castle in hopes of finding Nameless. The brunette was looking for her husband in hopes of getting her diary back.

It was a funny event, really. Their wedding, that is. You see, the young Heroes headed off to Beast's Castle in search for a friend. Gaston, the _ravaging_ man that he was, took extreme measures in attempting to marry the young Amber Blaze against her will. Granted, she did fight back but her female and teenage body and strength were no match against the great Gaston. Nameless, having been seething in the sidelines for a bit to control his anger, decided to go after the two but ended up being blocked by Gaston's henchmen. After a breathtaking fight, with the victor being Nameless, the orange haired male managed to run up and push Gaston out of the way, accidently kissing the bride/his girlfriend. Without knowing it, he did so at the exact moment the Priest declared the groom to kiss his bride.

In short, they were accidently married but that's beside the point.

Nameless, your average seventeen-year-old teen, keyblader and Hero of Light, was walking down the hall trying to find his wife to return her diary. He didn't look at it at all. No sir, not him. Nameless loved Amber dearly and if he wanted to know something about her, he would ask her, not snoop in her _diary_. What kind of person do you take him for? Nameless ran a hand through his orange hair with a sigh knowing that somewhere in the castle, Amber was running mad looking for her diary. He could only hope that he would find her in the clinic because that's the only place he hadn't looked.

As amazing as this man was, he couldn't help but be a bit curious as to what Amber had written inside the diary. It was overfilled with papers and other random things inside that he couldn't make out and he was positive all those things had a story behind them written in the pink book so conveniently named 'Secret Diary' which had a small lock keeping all the contents in the book from spilling over.

_What did these people think?_ Nameless thought with a raised brow.

_They probably thought that everyone was so fucking dumb to not know that a book _labeled _Secret Diary was actually a diary_, Nameless' keyblade, Fatal, pointed out. Nameless sighed, not feeling like arguing with his keyblade at the moment. He walked into the clinic and looked around. The oranget shrugged when he realized Amber wasn't there and turned around, accidently bumping into the brunette he was looking for. Before she fell, Nameless' naturally awesome instincts kicked in and he caught Amber and pulled her close. Amber looked up at Nameless and smiled.

"Hey," she greeted. "I've been looking for you."

"Yeah, me too," he replied, smiling right back and not letting go. "I found your diary."

"You did!? Thank you so much," she exclaimed happily and hugged him. Nameless laughed as he hugged her back.

"You gotta stop leaving it around everywhere," he pointed out.

"Oh come on," Amber replied, pulling back slightly with a pout. "It was _one_ time…You didn't read it, did you?"

"Guess," he replied with a secretive smirk.

"…Ye- No. Nope. There's no way you did."

"Ding-ding-ding. We have a winner," Nameless teased with a laugh as he ruffled her hair. Amber grinned.

"You had me worried for a second there," she commented, fixing her hair back under her bandanna.

"Aw, c'mon gorgeous," Nameless replied with a smile as he folded his arms across his chest. "You know that I won't do that." Amber smiled and gave him a brief kiss, which he gladly returned.

"Guess what today is~" Amber sang as she took her diary and shoved it into her small, magical bag.

"The fifteenth?" he asked, looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"Yep," she replied with a smile. "Of August."

"…What's so special?" Amber rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, finding him extremely cute in his clueless state.

"Your birthday?" she prompted.

"Yeah…Not seeing what's so special," he replied honestly with a shrug.

"Oh, come now," Amber replied with a pout. "I got a gift for you~"

"Oh~ What'cha get me?" he asked, curiosity shining in his eyes. Amber giggled.

"You'll see," she taunted.

"Aw, Amber," he complained with a pout causing his wife to smile.

"All in due time, love," she replied as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now you're just trying to sound like Jared."

_~It's called Aimless shipping~_

Nameless aimlessly wandered through the castle. After Amber ran off to get some last minute stuff done, Nameless went ahead to go train. He yawned. The training simulation was getting boring. He needed something new, something different.

After a moment, small hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who~?" a familiar voice sang lightly by his ear.

"Hm…" Nameless said thoughtfully, obviously just playing along. "Let me guess…Are you a brunette?"

"Yes," she replied with a giggle.

"Green eyed?"

"Uh-huh."

"Pretty?"

"You seem to think so."

"Actually, no. Scratch that one. Gorgeous?" She smiled.

"That's your nickname for me."

"And I mean it too," he told her honestly. "Let's see…Are you short?" Amber rolled her eyes.

"Not that short."

"But shorter than the rest of the Heroes?"

"…Yes…"

"Amber," Nameless concluded with a smile, having already known it was her.

"Ding-ding-ding, we have a winner," she quoted with a laugh, causing her husband to laugh as well.

"So where did you go, gorgeous? Aren't you supposed to spend the entire day with the birthday boy?" Nameless pouted, having wanted her attention all day.

"Aw, I'm sorry Nameless," she replied. "But I had to set something up for you. C'mon." The shorter brunette took his hand and pulled him along, the tall oranget following her easily.

"Where is everyone else anyway?" Nameless asked as his keyblade started to list less than innocent things that Amber could have had planned for him in the back of his mind. The brunette shrugged.

"Training or visiting other friends, I guess." Nameless took this answer and nodded, letting his wife lead him to wherever she wanted.

_~Amber x Nameless~_

Amber blindfolded Nameless and led him to a lake in the middle of the forest.

"Where are we?" Nameless asked, blindly allowing Amber to guide him.

"You'll see in a second," she replied as she stopped him from walking.

"Ambeeerrrr," he complained before he shut up and waited. Amber giggled as she took the blindfold off.

"Keep your eyes closed," she said as she stepped back.

"Alright," he mumbled as he complied.

Amber sat down at the table she setup. She left the food in front of them covered for now as she lit the candles. Nameless was always so sweet to her so it was about time she returned the favor. The brunette just hoped that he would like it. She placed a box on a chair before she sat in the other one.

"Open your eyes," she requested with a smile. The oranget opened his eyes and looked around in surprise.

"Am…ber?" he asked in awe, looking at the table set up before at the box. Amber smiled.

"Open it," she requested. Nameless walked over to the box and opened it. He pulled out a super soft sweater that looked hand knitted.

"No," he said in disbelief. "You bought this?" Amber shook her head.

"Made it with a friend," she replied with a smile.

"Danny?"

"….How'd you know?" Nameless laughed, thinking about Danny the ninjassassin and Amber sitting down and knitting the night away.

"Lucky guess, gorgeous." Nameless placed the sweater back in the box before setting down elsewhere and sitting down. "What did you make?"

Amber smiled as she uncovered the plate. There was a perfect amount of maple syrup ice cream for Nameless and sea salt ice cream for her. Nameless' jaw dropped.

"Is that?"

"Yep."

"All for me?"

"Just you." Amber smiled and Nameless walked over and hugged her. Amber giggled and hugged him back.

"Thank you," he said with a bright smile.

"No problem," she said. "And after this, we can watch a movie out here. Anything you want."

"That sounds amazing," he told her honestly as he pulled back slightly to look at her. He paused for a moment, taking her beauty and wondering how he could have ended up with the most amazing girl ever. "I love you, gorgeous."

Amber smiled, feeling extremely grateful and blessed to have him in her life. She looked into his eyes (something she had trouble with sometimes) and told him honestly, "I love you too, Nameless." The oranget keyblader smiled, leaned in, and kissed his one and only brunette keyblade wielding wife.

* * *

_This is for Scribbification's birthday :) Our characters are found in the Darkness of the Horizon forum. I am so extremely lucky to have found such an amazing RP partner and just person in general this last year so I had to do something for your birthday (even though I missed it completely by a month ^^"). Who knew that a review would have given me such a great friend? I've gotta be really lucky, man. Thank you so much for your continued support of my writing and everything else. _

_Anyway, Scribs, I hope you enjoyed reading about our favorite pairing as much as I loved writing it :) I also hope that I did a good job with Nameless here. _

_**Nameless belongs to Scribs.** Amber is my character. Hope you enjoyed reading folks!_

_Until next time~_

_God bless!_


End file.
